Of Course I Will
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Kagami contemplates the many aspects of having Kuroko by his side...and then not. Bad summary is bad. Kinda angsty but happy ending. / KagaKuro feelings. Yes feelings. From me. With minimal fluff. No the world is NOT ending.


**Of Course I Will**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Kagami sighed, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow only to pull right back. His pillow still smelled like Kuroko.

Instead he turned onto his back, gazing rather dolefully up at his ceiling. He couldn't even remember the argument they had, only that it was stupid and he let his temper get the best of him yet again. The result was another fight that could have easily been avoided.

Well, he wouldn't call it a fight really, things just tend to escalate quickly with him and Kuroko was pretty much done with his crap for the day. And the day after that. And the day after.

And the bad part was that it was spring break, so he couldn't even see him at school, and some part of him, the part that wanted to keep his manhood intact, told him he might want to give his shadow a bit of legroom for the next couple days.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

Kagami grumbled to himself again. March was absolutely horrendous weather-wise, and he missed the small, warm arms of his companion.

Granted, Kagami himself would have to be classified as the walking radiator, but Kuroko had his own special kind of warmth. A warmth usually reserved for only Kagami.

With this in mind Kagami tugged his pillow to him and buried his face in it once again.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

But no matter how often he closed his eyes, they always seemed to open again. It was infuriating.

Especially now, when he could see the streaks of blue and gold in the sky outside his window, and the yellow-orange rays began to creep in and make patterns on the wall.

The sky was a bright, soft baby blue, and Kagami felt another pang of guilt and loneliness looking at it.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Silence was never a bad thing between them. It was their unspoken agreement that they both preferred silence over pointless and silly conversation.

They had idle chit-chat as much as the next person, but their conversation never made it to, let's say, Kise level.

And any silence was almost always comfortable, sometimes even preferred. And these silences on days where Kagami was just a tad more irritable than usual were greatly appreciated on the redhead's part. He hated taking out a bad mood on anyone, even on accident, especially Kuroko.

But now the silence was deafening. It was the worst silence Kagami had experienced in his short life, and he made one of his hands into a fist.

And then his attention was drawn to said fist, and he opened it once more, picturing small, pale fingers intertwined with his own, soft and warm and squeezing lightly.

He suddenly sat bolt upright and ruffled his hair mercilessly in his frustration. Though seeing his bedhead afterwards only made him let out a defeated sigh and collapse back onto his mattress.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Kagami's day went by as sluggishly as it had for the past almost week, and he needed to do something, _anything_.

But having been through two full nights of restlessness, he wasn't left with his usual insane amount of energy, and even the thought of basketball had been banished from his mind.

Maybe he should just go on a walk. A nice, long walk. It was warm outside today, shockingly so for the weather lately, so why waste it?

_I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

As Kagami walked, his feet coming into contact with the occasional puddle, he found himself going in the direction of his neighborhood's park.

It didn't have basketball hoops that were in working order, so he rarely went there, but it did have swings. A guilty pleasure of Kagami's was that he _loved_ to swing.

But there was certainly one thing he was not expecting when he arrived, and that was a certain small figure with baby blue hair occupying the swing that was usually his.

Kuroko, unmoving, had his back to Kagami, and the redhead entertained the idea of leaving for about two seconds before he shot it down.

Instead, he walked up behind the bluette in total silence before he gripped the sides of the swing seat.

"Hold on." He murmured, and seeing Kuroko's grip tighten on the chains of the swing, he pulled him back and then let go.

When Kuroko came soaring back toward him, he reached out and propelled him forward once more with a gentle hand in the center of his back.

Kagami allowed himself a small smile. Kuroko really was tiny. Just his one hand completely covered his lower back when he spread his fingers. And he was so warm…

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

After a while, when he began to slow down, Kuroko jumped from the swing, landing a short way in front of it and then turning to look at Kagami.

The redhead stilled the swing and went to stand in front of Kuroko, shuffling his feet slightly. He was frowning. "I'm sorry." Kuroko blinked at him. "I'm a huge ass and I really have no idea why you put up with me."

Kuroko tilted his head. "Well that is easy." Kagami looked up, eyebrows drawn together. "I don't see it as 'putting up' with you. I think of it merely as staying with you, and I stay because I love you."

Kagami smiled sadly, reaching out to take Kuroko's smaller, paler hand in his. "I love you too. Forgive me?"

Kuroko smiled a small smile, his aquamarine irises warm. "Of course I will. But you already knew that."

And then Kuroko's arms were around the redhead's neck and his feet were dangling a foot above the ground, but he didn't mind in the least.

Kagami held him in place securely but gently, slightly swinging him side-to-side, pressing soft kisses to his shadow's temple with ruby eyes shut and a serene smile.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

* * *

**A/N**

**orz I suck. I don't know if I can forgive myself for this. Cause ya see, I've already written something to this song (ZE ORIGINALE) and I kind of feel like I just betrayed 10051 TT_TT I've shunted Reborn to the side way too much for way too long. But anyway, regarding THIS. ahem. Well, I was feeling feels-y and I wanted to write KagaKuro feelings so this happened. Life sucks. If only life were a fanfiction, ya know? One that you yourself write of course. Maybe then life would be somewhat bearable. ...WHAT AM I SAYING? ...*shrug* **

**Enjoi**

**characters © Fukimaki Tadatoshi**

**story © MarluxiaSutcliff116**


End file.
